StarCraft II Legacy of the Void English version
by S Hackett
Summary: Raynor and Kerrigan leave Korhal together, guided to nowhere by Zeratul's prophecy, who'll need all the possible help to unite the dispersed Protoss under a single flag. United, Zerg, Terrans and Protoss will have to face the fallen Xel'Naga, Amon, and his army of hybrids. But... Where are the Xel'Naga? Did they really die? Or did they leave to help in the next war against Amon?
1. Prologue

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Clarification: StarCraft is not my own, I will only take the characters and the history and write my own ending for Legacy of the Void. My whole fic is gonna be what I expect from the next game (of course I'm sure it won't be like my fic). I will finish the Starcraft series history with this fic. You guys know for sure, Amon, the Queen of Blades, Zeratul, Raynor… I will try to get every character I can into this story.

Clarification 2: My English isn't perfect, I'm doing this because a new friend asked me to do it and I accepted. If you see a mistake in my writing, let me know it so I can do it better for you.

Clarification 3: I will start at the end of Heart of the Swarm and I'll do my own from there by modifying the ending.

Clarification 4: My idea idea of writing this fic emerged just because I did not like the ending of Heart of the Swarm xD

Arcturus Mengsk was finally dead.

The Queen of Blades watched the Swarm retreating, returning to the Leviathans, with no other purpose to remain in Korhal.

She heard steps behind her, and she knew it was Jim. She turned to him and she saw he was crying soundlessly.

-Thank you, Jim.-she said quietly; Raynor kept silent.- For everything.-

The guy breathed heavily through his nose and then he walked to her. He didn't care anymore about her form, he wanted to embrace her.

Kerrigan didn't oppose, she gave him the most powerful hug she'd ever give to anyone. She let her wings fell to the floor and she sank her face into the neck of the man she loved, suddenly overwhelmed by sadness.

-I'm leaving with you.-Raynor whispered in her ear.- I'm gonna let you go again. I can't let you go again. I just can't.-

The Queen of Blades reclined her face and looked at his eyes.

-But… What about Matthew and Valerian? And what about your friends on the Hyperion? The whole ship will miss you.-she had the impulse of stroking his cheek; she stopped for a moment, then she continued to his face.

Raynor resisted the involuntary movement of getting away from her hand. She realized it and stopped again, but a second after she finally reached her goal.

-They… Can do whatever they want. They can take care of themselves from now to the end. –Jim decided; he looked at Kerrigan's eyes and he approached slowly, until his forehead touched hers; he felt her weird hair, made of hardy tentacles.- I'll go wherever you go, Sarah.-he could feel her breath in his mouth, cold.

Sarah.

That was her name. Kerrigan felt inside her that she also wanted him to come with her, but, if Amon was more powerful than she was, then how will she protect Jim from the Fallen Xel'Naga?

-Jim, Amon is more powerful than I am, how…?-

-I don't care about that stupid Fallen God.-he said, truly convinced.- We can't keep going like this, Sarah. You know, in the old Greek tails, the heroe and his lover, or vice versa, always traveled together.-

-And one of them died… Or worse. Both died.-the Queen of Blades looked at him painfully, trying to make him understand not to follow her.

-And that way, they were happy, at least for a while. If they would not have followed each other, they would not have enjoyed nothing.-refuted Raynor.

-And at the end of that way there's only death, Jim.-she said, again, painfully.

-The point is, Sarah, we have no way to know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But we can do something to make our own future, with efforts, of course.-

-But…-

-No more buts, Sarah.-he said gently.

Then Raynor, doing a very big effort not to hurt her with an ugly face, approached to her to kiss her forefront.

But she could feel his mind, as if Jim was a Zerg of the swarm, so she reacted, without he realized, rising her face.

First, Raynor was frozen for the surprise, but then he relaxed. Feeling Kerrigan lips as normal made him believe harder that she could still be save from being the Queen of Blades forever… But, what if she couldn't?

He chose to get that doubts away for now. He will think about that later. As he had said, they should enjoy the present, not thinking too much about the future of some matters.

But she got away, looked at his eyes, with penetrant eyes.

-I know your doubts.-she said softly.- To be honest… I don't know if that thing of there will be able to make me be human again.-at that moment, Raynor realized two things.

The most pure sincerity he'd ever seen.

And the most full of fear face he'd ever seen.

-It doesn't matter now, Sarah. We'll see about that when the time comes. Ok?-

After a short pause, she talked again.

-Ok.-she kissed him.- So you are coming to the Leviathan with me? You sure?-she asked slowly.- The Zerg are almost off the planet, we should hurry.-

James took a final look to the apocalyptic scenario of Korhal. There was nothing left of what was once the Dominion's Capital, only smoldering remains. But, on the other hand, there hadn't even had one civilian casualty.

Kerrigan was definitively Kerrigan. She wasn't the Queen of Blades. She was Sarah Kerrigan, the woman he used to love. And the one he still loved.

-Yes, ma'am, I am.-he said, sure of himself.- May I use the communicator of the Leviathan to let Matt know about this decision I've taken?

-Of course, Jim.-she responded.- Let me make sure the swarm knows you are coming with us from now to the end. And please…-she added.- Don't leave me alone inside there. It doesn't seem like that, but… I'm scared. Scared of my own army.-she declared, pitifully.

-Don't worry. I'll be with you all the time.-she smiled for a second, something else that made Raynor believe she could still be saved.- Now let's go there.-

-Thanks.-she said, with serenity.- Thank you so much, Jim.-

-My pleasure, darlin'.-

And then an invisible force striked him and he passed out.

He was covered by a green liquid. At the beginning, he didn't think in nothing, but suddenly he remembered the Zerg were born from green liquid, and from an egg. He tried to stretch his body, and he touched a gummy wall.

Then he saw a shadow that was coming grower, and after a few seconds, a huge claw drilled the wall.

The green liquid flew to the outside and, after some moments of mad coughing, his vision came from blurred to a bit clearer. He could distinguish Sarah and a very more shapeless Zerg than the others he'd met.

He couldn't talk. Raynor tried to look at his body for worms or deformations, or even little Zergs devouring him, but his body hurt so much that he couldn't do nothing, not even roll on the floor to see the roof of the place.

-Relax.-Kerrigan said, getting on her knees and touching his forehead.- Abathur won't do nothing bad to you. And if he does, I will tear him apart.-she stroked his forehead and he relaxed a little, but his eyes were still going and coming from every direction they could.- I had to get you inside an egg when we arrived here because… Well, you don't need to you what happened, leave it on my mind. The thing is you are fine. Not even a bit Zerg. Still human at all. Trust me, please.-she said to his ear, and he affirmed with his head.

-I still must run surgery on him.-Abathur advised.- For these ones, he must be awaken. I will let him rest and then I will start running the final surgeries.-

-I'll oversee your work, Abathur.-Kerrigan said hardly, almost threatening.

-Of course, my Queen.-Abathur answered with a reverence.

Raynor could see now that Abathur had rectangular form and was a non-uniform mass of flesh and had six arms. He looked again for Zerg mutations on his body, but he wasn't infested.

-Leave us for now, Abathur.-the Queen of Blades asked.

The aforementioned made a reverence to its Queen and left. Sarah took Jim in her arms and dragged him into a corner. She got on her knees and then she sat down at his side.

It took a while for Jim to recover his vision completely. He realized that Sarah's head was resting in his shoulder and her eyes were fixedly looking at a couple of green eyes that were shining in the darkness.

Jim thought seriously for a long while and resolved that now that Zerg and Terran were going to work together, they must start to know each other, to make trust grow between them.

-What is it?-he asked with some trepidation; when Sarah was about to answer, he changed the question.- Sorry. I meant, what's its name?-

She raised her eyes to his and then he looked at the couple of eyes again.

-It's a zergling. They are for wearing down the enemy's defenses. They are useless for assaulting a base and for open combat. They are fast, very fast, but they can be killed easy in open combat. You can say they are for guerrilla actions.-she explained while telling the zergling to come closer.

Raynor could see that the one of the zergling's horns was broken, and that it had many scars along its body.

-This one is one of my favorites.-she recognized.- It saved me a lot of times. Not always by killing.-she added.- It jumped between me and a bullet, once. Almost died.-

Raynor processed the information and now, tough in a very weird way, looked at the zergling in a not so severe way. He asked himself this: "Would this Zerg die for anyone else but the Queen of the Blades?"

Sarah answered him, reading his mind.

-No.-she said sadly.- No, it would not. I control it, I made it get in the bullet way. But I like this Zerg. It's… Special. I don't know how to explain, but it is special. Jim, may I…?

Raynor looked away from the zergling, and he saw Kerrigan's hand over his head. Her hand, now with sharp claws, was attempting to reach his hair.

He almost said "Try not to kill me", but he felt guilty instantly, and instead he said "Yes".

But Sarah again, read his mind, and instead of stroking his hair, she just let her hand fell over his head. She did not say a thing, but Jim was sure she was hurt.

The zergling came closer, with its green eyes fixed in Jim, and he wondered to see that the Zerg had no intention of killing him, not even a single inkling of wanting blood. It seemed… good. It seemed pretty good.

-Don't get excited. I order the swarm not to kill humans.-Kerrigan sounded pitiful.- The swarm still can't think by itself, but Abathur is running some tests to see if it is possible to give the capacity of reason to the swarm.-he took a deep breath.- Abathur says human essence is required to start his tests, but… I don't know. It isn't ethical.-

The zergling sat on his hind legs, like a dog, and dedicated to watch them, sat there on a corner of the Evolution Chamber.

-Ethical?-Raynor laughed.- What is ethical in this sector of the galaxy?-he asked rhetorically.

-Precisely because of that.-Sarah answered.- From now to the end, I intend to make the difference.-

-Then start for earning your army's trust.-

-You don't get it, do you?-Kerrigan closed her eyes.- It took a time to me to understand too.-she put her other hand on Jim's chest.- They do not trust. They follow. They do not doubt. They obey. They do not rise against you. They are your minions. They, are the Swarm of the Zerg.-

-How's that?-Raynor asked frowning.

-It was one of the things the Overmind told me while I was turning into the Queen of Blades the first time. As well as some Zerg like Broodmothers, IZsha, Dehaka and Stukov…-

-Stukov?!-Jim said, wondering how did the pro-terran fell into the arms of the swarm of the creatures that killed him.

The zergling twisted his head and blinked, what made its eyes disappear for a short moment.

-Yes, I forgot to tell you that. Alexei Stukov was killed as a Terran and then resurrected as a Zerg. Not by me.-she added at Jim's face.

-No, no, I knew that, I was in the protoss team that disinfested him, we used a protoss cure!-

-It was only temporary.-

Raynor lowered his head and closed his eyes.

-How can the Zerg do such a thing?-he asked turning his face to Sarah.- With what purpose? But more important, with what justificative?-

-No idea.-Sarah answered.- I did not do that, and I would not do that if I have the chance. If it's dead, dead must remain. Returning to the last topic… Some Zerg like the ones I named, have conscious and the power to choose while there's no Queen of Blades or Overmind. For example, while I was gone, Zagara and others Broodmothers controlled their hives, keeping strong a part of the swarm. It's like… Like Mengsk.-she said.- Yes, definitively like Mengsk.-

-But you sacrifice lives for nothing no more since Char.-refuted Jim.

-Don't I?-she replied.- Today, thousands of Zerg died in vain to let me have my revenge.-

-But through your revenge, you saved more lives than you removed.-

-No.-Sarah denied.- I did not seek to save anyone but you. I was always trying to have my revenge. I didn't care about anything else, but you.

-If that was true, you wouldn't have accepted Junior's petition.-Jim ended.

Kerrigan kept the silence for a while, wondering what he's said.

Was all that really true? Had she really saved more lives than doomed? Sarah Kerrigan carried a heavy burden on her back. A burden heavier than the weight of the whole universe. Countless lives, doomed, destroyed and blinded by her. She would never forgive herself for those things.

-Well, Jim, how are you feeling now?-

-Better. Almost normal.-

-You want me to tell Abathur to begin the surgeries? The long you delay him, the more he'll have to do to you.-

Raynor took a deep breath. He didn't like the idea of letting a Zerg work on his body, but if Sarah trusted the Zerg… So would he.

-Then he better start now. Do you know how long will it take?-

-Just one hour. And it will take five hours to your body to rest enough.-

-Then call Abathur. Let's get started.-

-I will warn you something. Abathur do not do the things… The Terran way. He likes invasive processes. And… This is and invasive process.-

-I can try. Nothing can be really bad if you are close to me.-he said as a compliment.

Sarah smiled and kissed him in the lips.

-We'll start in five minutes.-she said while getting up.- Get ready.-

Raynor did the same and took her shoulders.

-You won't you away while Abathur do… his job, will you?-

-No.-she said, his breath in her lips again.- No, I will not.-

She kissed him again and then she vanished in the darkness, leaving Jim with the zergling still staring at him, with no idea of what Abathur was gonna do to him.


	2. Chapter 1 Zeratul's petition

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 1

Zeratul's petition

The surgeries were more than horrible. The surgeries were hell itself.

Raynor felt like dead most of the time, while Abathur was working, but at least it was just one hour.

Abathur sewed him with no care, overestimating the human immunity system. Kerrigan tortured Abathur 'till he said he'll fix the sewing quickly.

And five hours later, he was like new.

He didn't notice what Abathur's done to him but it was obviously a very good job. Anyway, if he would have the chance to choose between Abathur and a human doctor, he'd choose the human doctor for sure.

Abathur's methods were exotic. Effective, yes, but exotic.

When he left the Evolution chamber behind, he was sure the Zerg were gonna kill him at the time they see him.

But he was wrong.

It was almost as if the Zerg didn't know he was there. They did not care about Raynor, as well as he did not care about them.

But, and he knew this, that had to change if they were going to fight a fallen god that was older than the galaxy itself. Stronger than Kerrigan and Zeratul together.

Of course: they were fucked up.

And then there was this matter of…

-Excuse me.-a female voice said.- Do you need something?-

-Who the hell…?!-Raynor looked around; seeking the place the voice came from.

-I am Izsha.-a weird Zerg worm appeared from a hole nearby the mouth of the Leviathan.- Don't be afraid.-

But Jim was for sure afraid.

-Izsha.-Kerrigan said emerging the Evolution Chamber.- Answer to Jim, as if he was me. There is no difference between he and I. Understood?-

-Yes, my Queen. Is this the man you used to love?-the Zerg asked.

-No. He is the man I still love.-

Raynor stared at Izsha, and then stared at Sarah, clearly stunned.

-There are no secrets here. Private life doesn't exist.-she explained.- Jim, I'll be in my quarters if you need me. But please… Don't leave me alone much time.-she said the lasts things psionically, directly to his mind, so no Zerg knew about those words.- Don't answer me.-

-Oh, well.-he said.- Yes, I am James Raynor. Guess you know Sarah's history, don't you Izsha?-

-Oh, I do.-the Zerg said.- I know everything about my Queen. You may ask if you want.-

-I have a couple of questions if you don't mind.-

-You may ask.-the Zerg had two tentacles born from the laterals of her face; the tentacles formed a cross over her chest.

-For first, where are we right now?-

She doubted it for a second, but when she spoke, she did it completely convinced.

-Exactly in the center of the Koprulu Sector.-

-Why?-

-My Queen seeks to know what the Void is. She believes that Amon is seeking it too, so she wants to find it before he does.-Izsha explained.- Maybe the protoss know what the Void is, but they will not help us.-

-I can try to contact them.-Raynor said.- I have worked with them before.-

-Yes, but against us. The Tal'Darim hate the swarm and the terrans as well, the Dark Templars of Shakuras are still seeking blood for the blood my Queen spilled and let's not talk about the protoss that escaped from Aiur. No protoss will join us in this war, but one: Zeratul. The rest will fight by their side, and we will fight by ours.-

-That's not enough reason to not even try to get their help. I'm sure Zeratul can unite them and make 'em help us.-

-Zeratul have been here.-Izsha said.- _He_ told my Queen to become the Queen of Blades again.

Zeratul… What? What an idea, Zeratul encouraging Kerrigan to be the Queen of Blades again? That was impossible. Zeratul told him how to make her be human again, why would he do such a thing? He couldn't believe that, principally because Zeratul knew what Jim felt for Sarah Kerrigan, and because they were friends. But still, he was going to ask that to Zeratul when he got the chance.

-It can't be.-

-But it is.-Izsha assured.

Raynor felt his heart and his stomach as if a very strong hand was punching and gripping them.

-And what do you know about the process that converted Sarah Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades? I want to know about the last time. And don't lie to make me feel better.-

-I won't.-she assured.- Besides, what's the matter with lying?-

-Many terrans do it not to hurt others.-he explained.

-There is no benefit in lying. We prefer truth instead of lies.-she responded.

-I like your way of thinking, Izsha.-Raynor nodded affirmatively.- So, will you tell me what I asked?-

-Our Queen suffered very much during the transformation.-she started.-It is required a great feeling to survive the process. Such feeling must be enormous, like an infinite hate. Physically, there is no requirement. Even a protoss can turn into the leader of the Swarm, she just got there before others. Internally, her organs are intact. She is Zerg only externally. Her organism is still a human one. Abathur wanted to modify that many times, but she always refused.-

-I wonder how she did it when she has no conscience of what she was doing.-

-Perhaps it was part of Amon's plans. When you beaten our Queen back on Char, the Swarm dismissed. The Queen was gone and no Broodmother was powerful enough to take her place. And then she came back. She refused to be our Queen again, and she still refuses to be. When she arrived to this Leviathan, I received her believing our Queen had come back. But instead, the only thing she wanted was revenge. Her mind was unclear –and it still is-, filled with images of you and another human. The one she killed today hours ago. Arcturus Mengsk.-

-So she became the Queen of Blades again just because there was no other way to take revenge on Mengsk?-

-Yes, but it was also because of you. She thought you were dead, so she was going to take revenge for you more than for her. My Queen has had that part of her mind, the one about you, I mean, closed to us. And when you told her that you two were done, she closed her mind at all. We were blind.-

-So the Zerg speak to each other through Sarah's mind? That's new.-

-No. No Zerg but she and the Broodmothers can speak to the Swarm. Well, I could, but I am not allowed. I was design and brought to life with only two purposes. Offer advice to the Queen and take care of her memories.-

-How's that? You erase Kerrigan's memories every "x" period of time?-he asked, horrified.

-No, I do not. I keep her memories. For example, I have this memory of four years ago.-she explained.

Four years? The Brood War was four years ago.

Izsha extended her tentacles and touched Raynor's head with them.

The most painful moment of the Brood War emerged on his brain. Fenix had been betrayed by Kerrigan. She attacked the protoss and strike them with her whole force. Fenix's dragoon exploded, his parts were everywhere, the blue blood on the floor of the satellite images destroyed Jim.

That was the day he swore he'd kill the Queen of Blades.

But now, he was kissing her and trying to save her.

In his defense, he told himself that neither he nor Fenix knew that Kerrigan was part of an ancestral prophecy that spoke about the return of a fallen god that would come to destroy everything.

And now he'd seen how it was gonna end if Kerrigan died…

But he was also there because he loved her and he'd never let nothing bad happen to her.

-Enough.-he said; Izsha stopped at the moment.- I don't wanna see that. I saw that when it happened. A good friend died that day. Doing me a favor. I sent him to his dead. I didn't know, but… I should've seen Kerrigan would betray us all.-

-You mean the protoss named Fenix? I heard about him. He was brave. Now that my Queen is free from Amon's influence, she believes that that protoss should be alive. She also believes it's her fault the protoss isn't here.-

He hated to talk with the Zergs, but he had to. For Sarah. For Zeratul. For the galaxy. But mostly, for Sarah.

-But you think it's not, right?-Raynor crossed his arms over his chest.

-Exactly. She was under Amon's command. I believe my Queen is very hard with herself. Perhaps you can make her see how wrong she is.-

-I'm trying.-

-I know, and I hope you success.-

-You will hate me if I success in what I am looking forward to.-

-If you mean you attempt to make my Queen be human again, then no. I will not hate you for that. Speaking of which… I was wondering how love works.-

Raynor had to seem surprised, because Izsha had to suppress a smile.

-Well… I guess it cannot be described.-he said, still trying to find a way to explain her.- It's too hard to explain. You have to feel it to understand it.-

-Like you and my Queen do?-

He didn't answer quickly. That was personal, but Sarah had said "There is no personal life here". If he was trying to earn the trust of the mindful Zergs on that Leviathan, he had to adapt to the Swarm's rules.

-Yes.-he chose to say.- At least, I love her. I'd do anything for her. I'd sacrifice whatever it takes to bring her back to her human form. Even myself. I hope you can understand.-

-I don't.-Izsha said.- But… I want to. No one else but the Queen has had that impact on me. You seem to be good, James Raynor.-she blinked.- And unusual.-

-What's unusual on me?-

-You look so much like her. The way you think, the things you have in common, even the ideas you both have. Very similar, though it doesn't seem to be like that.-

-I don't think Sarah have the same ideas I do.-Jim said skeptically.

-Deep inside her, she does.-she said, convincingly.

-You're lying, aren't you?-

-No, I am not. All I say is true.-Izsha assured.

Jim looked at the floor, barely convinced by Izsha's words, but he had no way to see if it was really true.

It was difficult, very difficult, but he had to trust the Zergs.

In the past, Kerrigan betrayed him. What was assuring him that she wouldn't betray him again?

-I know what you think.-a voice said in his mind.- And I don't blame you.-

-I only hope we can have a happy ending.-he whispered.

Sarah didn't answer, but he knew she noticed the whisper.

-Are you alright?-Izsha asked; Jim suddenly nodded.

-Oh, yes, yes, I just gone lost on my memories.-he started to walk away.-A pleasure to meet you, Izsha.-Jim made a reverence and turn his back on her.

-The pleasure is mine.-she responded.

-Sarah?-Jim asked while entering the Queen's Quarters.- Are you here?-

Whispers passed through the instance, making Jim's hair bristle. The next silence made him feel overcome with fear. And then, she spoke.

-Here.-

He tried to see, but the darkness was more than enough to not let him see a shit. He took a couple of steps forward, but he stumbled and fell on his side.

-Shit.-he whispered.

The following laughter gradually increased while Sarah was approaching to him, but it wasn't an evil laugh, it was just a laugh. A healthy laugh.

-You ok?-she said helping him to get on his knees and then to stand up.

-Yeah, yeah.-Raynor clean the dust out of his trousers.- What about you? This darkness must be making you pass through a bad while.-he put his hands on her shoulders, and Kerrigan sighed slowly.

-I'm full of fear while inside this ship. I don't like it, I wanna get outta here, but I can't as long as Amon lives. Once he dies, I will leave this place. And Zagara will lead the Swarm. I think she's ready for the tasks and the responsibilities.-Sarah embraced him and closed her eyes.- Shit, I don't know how you can make me feel so soft.-

Jim did the same thing, putting his hands, with some disgust, on her back, close to the wings she was wearing.

-I feel the same way. I swore I'd kill you, but I knew I wasn't able to do it.-

-Luckily.-she said against his chest.

He stared at her body, seeing how mutated it was. But still, her body wasn't shapeless. Under the endurance of the Zerg armor covering her, he could see a human form.

-Jim.-she whispered.- You should talk to Matt and let him know about… About _us_.-

The mention of "us" made him a little happy. Raynor grabbed her hand.

-I guess there's no technology here.-

-You're right.-

-Then show me the way.-

-My pleasure.-she said, like a child.

Raynor had to recognize that he didn't expect an organism to work as a long-range communicator.

Sarah just named Matthew Horner, Hyperion, and Matt's face automatically appeared there, among the Zerg walking around the place.

-Kerrigan? Where's Jim?-was the first thing he asked.

-He's here. He wanted to come with me.-she responded instantly.

-Bullshit.-Matt said.- If he's there, I want to speak to him.-

-So be it.-

Sarah told Jim to approach by signs. He walked until Matt's face changed into an astonishment one.

-What…? Why…? Do you…?-he searched injuries in Raynor's body, but there were no one.-What does this mean, Sir?-he finally asked.

-It's… Difficult to explain.-Jim said.

-She has kidnapped you.-

-No.-

-And she will make me an offer, an offer I must accept or you will die.-

-Matt.-

-So I gotta go back to Mira and steal her things to pay, and…-

-Matt!-Jim punched his own leg, furious; the man stopped, stared at him, clearly thunderstruck.- I ain't here against my will. I am here because I want to.-

-But…-

-Matt, you know everything about me. You know what I feel for Sarah.-Raynor's eyes sparkled.

-You mean the Queen of Blades.-Matt said aloud.

-No. I mean Sarah. Call her for her name.-Raynor said, annoyed.- She **is** Sarah Kerrigan, not the Queen of Blades. The sooner you learn it, the sooner you will know where we are.-

Matt sighed, clearly disgusted, but Jim didn't care. For the first time, he didn't care about what Matt had to say.

-Alright, boss.-his second in command said.- Alright. My apologies, Kerrigan. I do not trust you, even with what you've done for Jim and Valerian.-

-I understand.-she said.- I will pay for my crimes when this is done. You can terminate me yourself if you want.-

-What?-Jim said, suddenly.

-Do you not expect me to pay for what I've done?-

-Leave that chat for you two, I need to know where you are.-Matt cut them off.

-You won't know it for now, Matt. You are useful where you are.-he added at Matt's face.- I guess you didn't leave Korhal yet.-Raynor said, putting his hands on his waist.

-No, I didn't. We're still in Korhal, as you said. Valerian has become the new Emperor, but he wants to change everything. He wants to turn the Dominion into a Popular Republic, introduce the vote, let the people have more liberty, that kinda things. It's… good. He will name it Popular Terran Republic, P.T.R. And he's planning to make you his war councilor as well as the army's general. He says we'll need the bests in command. Oh, and the Hyperion is now the Flagship of the fleet. She's been uploaded, by the way.-

It was a lot of information to process. He, a terrorist, was now the General of the Dominion's army? He couldn't believe it.

-I can't do that. My place is here. At least for now. I will have to reject the opportunity. _You_ should take my place, Matt. I believe you are more than ready.-

Matt kept silent, clearly overwhelmed by feelings. Proud? Fear? Only he knew which.

-But, Sir…-

-Matt. You comforted me every time it was necessary. You helped me against Mengsk, you were always there during our bad days, you were there even when we have all against us… You were there to make me believe I could still do something. You were the first in helping me assault Char. You didn't even defy me when I told the crew we were going to save Sarah instead of killing her. You were the first and the only real friend I've ever had but Fenix, but he's dead. Now I'm asking you to let me rest a while. Please. It means everything to me.-Matt looked at the floor, asking himself what to do.- Matt, answer me this: if you got the chance to rest with the person you most care about before death reach you… Would you let the chance go?-

-Of course not.-

-Now you understand.-he took Sarah's hand.- I know how it looks like. But I don't care anymore. Anyone can say whatever they want. I will be with the woman I love during the storm. Protecting her every way I can. Please, Matt. It means everything to me.-

-Roger.-he said, after the longest sigh of his life.- I understand, boss. So I'm in charge now, right?-

-Yes, you are.-

-Then I guess…-

But before he ended talking, the transmission disappeared, and a protoss came up instead of Matt. They both Jim and Sarah would recognize that face wherever they see it.

Zeratul.

**Please, read and review**


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected protoss

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 2

Unexpected protoss

-Zeratul?-Jim said, thunderstruck.- What…?-

-Listen to me.-the protoss said in a whisper.- I don't have much time. My brothers have caught me. My forces are still fighting, but in a few minutes I will tell them to surrender.-he looked away, at his back, and looked at Jim and Sarah again.

-Where are you?-she asked.

-I…-

-But what…?-Jim started.

-There is no time, James Raynor!-Zeratul shouted.- Listen to me, get to these coordinates before two hours pass and wait for a golden protoss ship. And Artanis Mothership will appear too.-

-The Golden Armada?-Sarah said quetly.

-One ship of the Golden Armada alone is useless. It's a Mothership. The Hyperion and the Leviathan together can take it down.-

-If you say so…-she said.- But if this hurt Jim or the Swarm… My vengeance over the protoss when Amon's dead will be brutal, definitive and it will all happen before your raze realize what's going on. That, I promise.-

-There is no time for this unnecessary threat!-they heard some explosions and then the transmission trembled.- Go to that place and expect a ship. Only one. Golden.-

-Zeratul!-Jim suddenly shouted, filled of hate.- We'll have a little chat about something you've done!-

There was no answer.

The transmission cut off exactly after the word "chat".

-What do you wanna do?-she asked.- I don't like the protoss, but I can do a sacrifice this time. If you want to save your friend, I will help you.-she added at his very weird face.- It's your call.-

-Of course I wanna go there. I want to know what he has to say, and Zeratul is the only chance we have of uniting the protoss on Shakuras and most of the clans. But for that, attack them isn't the answer. Let me think…-he took a while to think, in silence; Kerrigan waited respectfully.- They won't let you talk, they'd kill you instead of hear explanations… But… They will hear me. I helped them kill the Overmind, I helped them escape Aiur, I was there in Fenix's funeral among them…-she cut him off.

-You'd better not think about that. Let it go. Alright, if you say you're gonna save that fucking protoss, so am I. But we'll need a plan. Protoss ships aren't impenetrable, but almost…-she stopped talking, then she started again with an idea.- Some months ago, I infested a protoss and make it take control of the ship. It was a success. I can…-

-No. We're not killing protoss anymore if it isn't necessary.-he took a deep breath.- Maybe I should call the Hyperion. Matt can help; get in their way and aboard the ship as an emissary. And…-he added mockingly.- You'll have to let me handle this.-

-Only if I am inside the Hyperion, my useless Knight.-she joked.

-Useless?-he said smiling.- Please, darlin'. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.-he stroke her chin with an affectionate finger.

She kissed him while indicating him to follow her to the principal chamber. During the way, a primal zerg which height was about two meters, stared at Jim, but suddenly continued his way after saying "Human. Essence useless. Consumed enough."

-That was Dehaka. He speaks in a very weird way, but with some time, you'll understand what he says. Almost everything is about consuming essence, Zerg, Protoss or Human, he doesn't care.-

-Charming.-he said quietly.- We must try to a find a warless way. And if there is no one, well… If there's no one, you… You release the zerg and let them kill the protoss. I know it's an act of war, but we can't let them kill Zeratul. He is now our only hope.-

-You sure you will betray the protoss trust if they don't hear? Why don't we just go to Shakuras and participate in the judgement?-she proposed while entering the place Raynor talked to Izsha.

She wasn't there anyway. No zerg was there.

-You know well they won't let you live if you get close enough to their targeting programs. The Golden Armada can destroy almost everything. Including this Leviathan.-

-Yeah, I know that. It's just…-she touched her lips with her finger.- I don't wanna kill anyone else. I'm tired of killing. I told Zeratul I'd kill every protoss on the galaxy if you or my swarm get hurt, but that's it. Just a threat. I wouldn't do it. –

-You don't have to protect me, Sarah. I…-

-You will protect me?-she said, mockingly.- Alright with that, but let's be realists, Jim. I know Mengsk would've killed me if you didn't arrive, but… With Amon… With Amon, it's different.-they sat close to the "window", looking at the void of the space.- If all that prophecy shit results to be true, then I'm the only one in the galaxy that can fight him. No one else is able. And if I fall, everyone will fall behind me. That includes you. And I don't want you to die, so –and you don't have to agree with this- I'ma do whatever it takes to protect you. I'm fighting this war shit for anyone but the man I love. Shit, how can you make me be sentimental?-

He laughed a bit, nervously.

-You were doing well.-Raynor joked.

-But you know I'm right.-she finished.- And if I must become a real monster to do what I've said… I will not doubt.-

Jim's laugh ended suddenly, clearly surprised by her words. He's been trying to save her for far too long. When he achieved it, she became a monster again, and now she dared to say that?

He then realized she was reading his mind.

-No, Sarah, I…-

-Leave it.-she said softly.- I don't… Blame you for thinking that. I'd think that too. Just don't let those thoughts destroy what… What _we_ have.-

-You have my word.-he assured.

She closed her eyes and after a few moments the Leviathan started to move.

-We're moving to Zeratul's coordinates. You should let Matthew know, but before you go: you can't protect me anymore, Jim. It's my turn to do it. To do it well. Let me do it.-she stroke his cheek slowly, looking at his eyes.- Please. And don't blame yourself for this.-she moved her hand along her body.- This isn't your fault. It's MY fault. I did this to me. I consumed my humanity to take revenge instead of fight being what I was born to be. You had nothing to do with it. Please, understand.-

-And what about the first time? I couldn't arrive in time and you suffered.-he said, resisting to cry like a child.- I could… If I would've just talked to Fenix before, if I would've ask him for help… You may be with me far away from here.-he couldn't resist anymore, and tears slipped off his eyes.

-Neither my suffering nor Fenix's death were your fault, Jim. If you couldn't do nothing to stop Arcturus from letting me die, there was a reason. If you couldn't arrive Char on time while I was converting into the Queen of Blades the first time, there was a reason. And thank god or whatever you believe in for not being there when Fenix died. Amon, through me, would've killed you. And my existence would be limited to follow orders and then die. You didn't fail.-she finished, but Raynor didn't seem to believe it at all.

-It feels so right when you say it… But I don't know, I suffered delays both times in New Gettysburg and Char, first because of Mengsk and then because of the Zerg, but it doesn't…-

-It isn't your fault, Jim. Believe me; I don't blame you for nothing. You were the only thing that always made me doubt, but of course, every time I doubted, Amon forced me to do horrible things.-

Jim breathed heavily through his nose, trying to believe her words.

-I can't stop believing I'm responsible.-

She stood up and held out a hand. Jim took it and got up.

-Blame Amon for all this.-she said.- He made us unhappy, he is responsible the zerg are war tools and the protoss are their mortal enemies. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. We would be far away in somewhere sunny. Maybe with a big family. He's the only responsible. Not you, Jim.-

She released his hand and started to walk away, getting to the communication organism to talk to Matt again.

She was right. Deep inside him, he knew she was right, and he accepted it. For far too long, he had believed it was his fault because he didn't want to accept it wasn't. He needed to blame someone else but Arcturus Mengsk. And he chose to blame himself.

He ran a little to reach her, but he didn't speak again.

Now that Kerrigan had told him all that, taking his burden away from his back, he felt finally free.

But in the end, he was not. They still had one more task to achieve, and then they will be able to leave. But that was up to Zeratul. If Zeratul was killed, then they could say goodbye to everything.

There was no planet nearby. They were in the middle of the space. The two hours were about to finish, and they hadn't a ship but the Hyperion.

Jim and Sarah, along Matt in the Hyperion's bridge, were bored, playing chess while waiting.

It sounds crazy, a terran and a zerg playing chess while waiting for a protoss.

Kerrigan's Leviathan had gone far away, waiting the Queen's return.

-Check.-Jim warned.

-Oh, you forgot about this.-she replied, moving a tower to Jim's bishop's side.-Get that thing away.-

-I think you didn't think about this other thing.-he said mockingly.

Raynor took a tower from his side of the table and killed Sarah's tower.

-And… Thanks for releasing my Queen.-

She then killed his king with her Queen without mercy.

-No! That doesn't count, you read my mind!-he protested.- You…!-

-Now give me that kiss we bet.-she said, claiming her reward.

Without stopping protesting, he kissed her quietly and sat down again.

-Why don't we bet something else, huh?-

-Oh, that's such a proposing, Jim.-she meditated for a while.- But I'll take the offer. Now tell me, what are we betting?-

-Um… I'll tell you when the game's done.-he chose to say.

-Alright, tough guy, but you're gonna lose.-

-Yep.-Jim said smiling.- I know.-

-I wonder what the hell you are planning to say when I beat you.-she enjoyed saying.

-Oh, you'll know.-

But they couldn't even start. Matt came up through the door and ran to them.

-Protoss ship inbound.-he said gasping.- What do we do?-

Jim thought about it for a moment, and when he was about to tell Matt to put the white flag, Kerrigan spoke first.

-I'll do my best for hiding my psionic power. Jim, aboard the ship and make sure Zeratul is alive and ready to move. Do not fight, just act as if you want to betray Zeratul, tell the protoss about his transmission and his plan. I'm sure they will feel my presence sooner or later, that's why you must be fast. Anyone in this ship has spy skills?-

-I don't think so.-Jim said honestly.- Guess I'll…-

-I do.-Matt said; Jim stared at him, frowning; Sarah just looked at him with a expressionless face.- I worked as a spy of the government before I started to hate it. I was used to do horrible things, so I left and changed my name. I started a new life as a merchant of the Confederacy, and then I met you two in The Sons of Korhal and you know the rest of the story.-he explained

-Protoss secure network isn't like the network a Mercenary can have.-Kerrigan said hardly, almost hurting him.

-Believe me.-Matt said.- You don't know Mira's security.-

-We only have one chance.-Sarah said looking at Raynor again.- It's up to you, I don't know your crew.-

-Matt can handle it. I DO know Mira's security.-Jim assured.

It was a lie, of course, but he trusted his friend. If Matt said he could, then he could.

-Matt, this is an only one-shot movement. Getting Zeratul out won't be easy. Expect triple of security Mira had. Be careful, very careful. You fail, we all die.-

-If violence if required, I will break into the protoss ship. They will not be able to stop me. But I'd like to avoid an act of war.-Sarah said quietly.- The last thing we need is the protoss get angry enough to attack us instead of help us.-

-I don't see how it won't be necessary.-Matt objected.- Even if I reach Zeratul's place without being discovered, the protoss will realize soon what's going on.-

-Good point.-Kerrigan said.- Then you are suggesting there's no other way but killing? Because if that's what you are saying, I have an idea.-

-Tell us.-Matt said.- And fast, we're almost in the protoss radar.-Jim heard carefully.

-We kill them all and let them believe the protoss following Zeratul attacked. But for that, we must be very careful. For first, weapons can't be used. Only knives. And there can't be blood on the floor… Nah, too difficult. We must get Zeratul out and destroy the ship. But before, we must erase the computer memory. Any geek here?-

-Well, Doc is a geek, but he isn't a hacker.-Matt said.

-What about the guy buying mercenaries we have the last time?-Raynor asked.

-He left after Korhal. Said he wasn't working with the zerg.-Matt sighed.- Will we keep talking or what? It's your call, boss. Spy things, or destroy it all.-

Raynor looked at Sarah, who was looking at him fixedly.

-I ain't the boss here.-she said.- But I'd chose destruction. It's the only way I see to make this quick and without earning the protoss hate.-

-There is no time.-Jim thought.

The communication systems beeped, making them know the time had come. Sarah got on the side to be sure she wasn't in the protoss view. Matt and Jim answered the protoss call. Urun himself appeared on the screen, making their plans go to hell.

One way or another, they were fucked up.

If Matt got inside as a spy, Urun would find and kill him and then Zeratul would be doomed.

If Sarah showed up killing everyone, Urun would fight her, and even though he wasn't at her level, the warriors would create a diversion so Urun could kill her.

Now, everything was up to Jim's mind.

-En taro Tassadar, um…-

-James Raynor?-the protoss said.- En taro Tassadar. It is a pleasure. I still remember how brave you were when the zerg Overmind fell.-

Jim closed his eyes, thinking. He was sure Urun would uncover the truth, but they had to try.

-Urun.-Jim said.- How are you doing?-

The protoss stared at him.

-Going back to Shakuras. I am transporting a war prisoner. Once he is judged, we will retake Aiur.-

-Still with that, huh?-

Jim was delaying Urun 'till they were able to aboard the Mothership, which was almost happening.

-Yes.-he assured.- I will do it. Aiur will be free from the zerg.-

The Hyperion finally extended a bridge to the Mothership.

-What are you doing?-Urun inquired.- I did not…-

-You're not getting away from me, Urun. You're not taking Zeratul to Shakuras. He must live.-

-He must die for his crimes!-

-We'll see about that.-

Then, another protoss Mothership showed up. Artanis's Mothership. Raynor could recognize it anywhere.

-You see, my brothers are here to help me out.-

-I wouldn't be so sure.-Raynor smiled.- Hyperion, get ready for the assault!-

**Please, read and review**


	4. Chapter 3 The Mothership

Clarification: I've been reading the reviews, and this is my answer: in the end, everything will make sense, and if it does not, just let me know and I'll fix it.

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 3

The Mothership

Jim had never been in a Mothership, but it was awesome.

He didn't have much time anyway. Artanis went inside before him and was expecting them with an expressionless face.

Obviously he didn't like Kerrigan at all, but for sure he knew they had to work together.

-Raynor!-he shouted.- Zeratul is in the center of the Mothership, we must reach the place before they kill him!-

-Would they kill a war prisoner!?-Jim asked while running to reach the protoss.- That's an act of war!-

-They do not care!-Artanis assured.- The other Hierarchs are in endless discussion about the Queen of Blades and the prophecy of Amon, and Zeratul is the only one that pun an end to all that!-Artanis felt two protoss running to him and he jumped away.

Raynor wondered how Artanis landed on the floor and jumped again over the zealots. Before he touched the floor, he extended his arm and the zealots fell, spilling their blood on the floor.

Kerrigan came out from the Hyperion's connection arm, with a purple aura flowing away from her.

-Five years ago, I fought against you. Now, we fight in the same side. It's an honor, Queen of Blades. I respect my enemies.-Artanis made a reverence.

Both protoss and terran soldiers passed among them, running.

-Leave the formalities for after!-Sarah said.- Let's do this before Zeratul dies!-

They started to run the three together.

Artanis was faster than them, with all his implants doing their job well. Sarah was right behind him, and Jim was doing his best for being at their side.

The protoss had made some kind of bunkers in the corridor. Jim activated his helmet and the computer started to look for weaknesses.

Sarah made a diversion so Raynor's helmet could retrieve more information.

But Artanis moved faster and doubtless.

He got through the protoss defenses and moved majestically. Artanis blocked an attack and without seeing he managed to kick another attacker. He turned on his back after killing the protoss he had in front with the other hand and killed another.

Jim moved forward, opening fire with no compassion, as Sarah jumped to Artanis side while unleashing a psionic storm over the bunkers.

Two protoss fell with holes in their head, a third fell by shots in the chest and another lost a leg and died bleeding.

Kerrigan and Artanis moved as one forming a circle. She used her wings to tear one zealot apart as she moved her hands to the head of a second. The first broke into two, and the second's face rolled over the floor.

Artanis, at the same time Kerrigan killed those two, used his psionic blades to stake one protoss and then used him as a shield. He blocked the others blades, and then Artanis used the body as a siege ram.

The rest of the protoss group was fired all over the place. Some of them died because of the impact, and the ones that didn't, died because of the bullets of the Raiders.

-Good job, team, keep moving!-Jim shouted.

Kerrigan and Artanis stared at each other for a while, and then both began to move forward together.

-Matt to Jim, do you copy? I repeat, Matt to James Raynor, do you copy, boss?-Raynor raised a hand to reach the auricular inside his left ear.

-I'm here, Matt.-he said.- What is it?-

-The Mothership has been upgraded; I'm detecting an enormous amount of increasing energy. It comes from three points, three generators, and by the information the Artanis's protoss gave us it's something called "Nova Explosion". When it detonates, it will kill every non protoss life form in a radio of one hundred miles. You gotta destroy those generators before you reach Zeratul or we are all doomed.-he explained.

-Matt, send Project Loki to my position!-Raynor said with a smile.

-I'm gonna take this way!-Sarah said without stopping running.

The last thing Raynor saw of her was a path of destruction and death, an unstoppable thing that could destroy the whole ship alone… If it wasn't for Urun. That guy was up to Artanis.

Maybe Sarah could defeat him, Raynor preferred not to try. The vision of Amon killing everything still disturbed him.

-Raynor, there is one by this way, very close, go there, I will take the one that is further than the others!-Artanis accelerated after taking another way.

Again, Raynor saw him killing protoss, his own brothers, with no mercy, like a cold assassin. But Artanis wasn't that. He was a hero, the hero of Shakuras, as well as Zeratul, and a hero of the Brood War. Artanis, for sure, knew what was in the table, and he'd never turn his back on the whole galaxy.

-Guess I gotta take down the last one.-he whispered to himself.- Raiders, move to the central chamber and try to get Zeratul back!-he shouted by the communicator.- Don't fear them, and DO NOT engage Kerrigan, she's with us!-

-Already known!-a soldier asked.

-Alpha and Omega teams, follow Artanis! Gamma and Delta, Kerrigan is your team leader!-Jim said after.

-What about you, sir?!-

-I'll be fine, soldier! Matt, have you sent Project Loki?-he responded.

Raynor reached the corner and, after taking hedge and checking the ammo on his rifle and on his pockets, poked his head slowly to see what was expecting him.

-Yes, sir. Be careful, those things explode like a nuclear bomb.-Matt informed.- They should be reaching you now. And hurry up, sir!-he said in his ear.- Destroy at least one so the process will be slowed down!-

There were at least a hundred of protoss around that thing. Raynor wouldn't take 'em all down himself.

That's why he has called the Loki's.

Five machines appeared from the way he had taken to get there. Five huge machines that were exactly like the Thor's.

But these machines were different inside.

These machines were programmed to reach an objective and then explode. They were almost indestructible and they had a self-reparation program. They could repair seventy five percent of the received breakdowns.

-Loki one and two, go to Artanis's position.-he ordered.

Two of the five machines turned back and left the place quickly.

-Kerrigan, you need help?-Jim asked.

-I'm fine.-she assured.

Raynor stared at the Lokis. "Like nuclear bombs", Matt had said.

Let's see how powerful they were.

-Lokis three and four, destroy the generator around the corridor at any cost!-

Two of the three remained machines moved forward, passing in front of him, with no hesitation, and then the protoss opened fire.

More than forty zealots jumped to them, but the Lokis punched them and the protoss bones were broken at the contact.

Still, that wasn't enough. More than three quarters of them made it to Loki. They started to cut them, and then the self-reparation protocol activated.

Shots from stalkers and missiles from immortals were everywhere.

Jim left the hedge and fired. Two zealots fell to the floor, with their stomachs and head destroyed, bleeding.

He avoided a missile from an immortal and threw a grenade once in the floor. He stood up fast and then he saw that one of the Lokis was almost destroyed.

-Fifth Lokie, move, destroy that generator! Turbo mode!-the other two stopped suddenly, making the zealots fall to the floor.

The remaining Loki ran forward, trampling the zealots, spreading blood, brains and bowels all over the floor and the walls.

Ten immortals and around fifty stalkers got in the way, but the Loki just jumped over them.

The machine reached the generator and embraced it. It exploded exactly as Matt said it would. All the protoss there were about to die, and they could say the same about him. The floor trembled and the trembling would've made Jim fall if he wouldn't have jumped to get away from the explosion.

Jim ran away as fast as he could when he saw the explosion the Loki had turned into. And when he noticed that the other two Loki were still there, he ran faster.

-Self-destruction!-he shouted, and for lucky the remaining Lokis deactivated.

-Sir, good news! Kerrigan has destroyed one generator! And with no casualties!-Matt informed.- Oh, I see you did it too! There's only one left!-

-I need help!-Jim screamed through the communicator.

-I'm sending backup!-Matt shouted in respond.

Jim suddenly felt his back on fire, and he was sure the explosion had reached him. He made a last effort and jumped.

Still, it wasn't enough. The fire had reached him and he was sure he was about to die… But then someone caught him. The hands that grabbed him were hard, violet and had claws. The hands of a zerg. But not any zerg.

-Sarah…-he said, gasping.- Oh, hell, than…-

-Shut up.-she said.- I owed you this.-

She flew as fast as she could, feeling her feet in fire, but she made an effort not to fail. Kerrigan accelerated all she could.

-Hol on!-she shouted.- I'ma crash walls to reach Zeratul!-

She aimed to one, ignoring Jim's face, and when they were about to reach the wall, she turned on her back.

Her wings did the work, weakening the wall enough to destroy at contact.

Many zealots and stalkers stared at them when they saw the Queen of Blades and a human flying over 'em, and that diversion was used by the Akilae warriors under Artanis's command.

But Artanis wasn't there.

-Matt, any information on Artanis?-Jim asked.

He heard a sigh and the Matt answered.

-No, he's silent. He hasn't have talked since he said he'd take the further generator. Maybe he's still on it.-

-We must reach him!-Jim said to Sarah.

-Our goal is to rescue Zeratul, Artanis knew the risks!-

-Yes, but if the generator can charge the Nova Explosion, we'll die!-

-I can feel Artanis, he's still alive!-

Suddenly, the lights went off and they heard a click.

-Told you.-she said.

After destroying some walls and after seeing corpses, blood, brains, arms, legs, chests and bowels everywhere, they finally reached the central chamber.

Artanis finally showed up a moments after Sarah landed with Jim close to the door.

The protoss was bathed in blood. His shiny eyes were the only thing visible. His armor was destroyed in some parts and his blood was combined with his brothers's blood. But still, he was almost uninjured. Only a few non-lethal wounds.

-This is it.-he said, going to the door.- Urun is behind this door. You can not fight him, James Raynor. He would destroy you. Only I and the Queen of Blades are capable to fight now. I recommend you keep yourself away from combat. But…-he came closer to Jim; Sarah clenched her fists.- If you want to fight, I will not stop you.-

-Remain here.-Sarah asked Jim.- Urun is too much for you. Artanis and I can handle this.-she put a hand on his shoulder.-

Jim looked at his men bodies. They were all dead. At least he had sent only the tenth part of his crew.

-But…-

-Please, Jim.-she said.- He can kill you. I prefer to be sure you live.-

-Alright.-he sighed.

And then, Artanis kicked the door. His cybernetic implants made it destroying it at all.

The door fell to the floor obstreperously. Urun and five zealots were expecting them, ready to fight, and Zeratul, sprawled on the floor, was surrounded by force fields that were containing him prisoner.

-Urun.-Artanis said turning his blades on.- Release my master, and you will not be hurt. Neither for me nor for my allies.-

-Your master is a traitor to every protoss! Either alive or dead protoss! He has betrayed our people by encouraging that female human to become the Queen of Blades again!-

-He didn't…!-Kerrigan started, but Urun cut her off.

-He did! He encouraged you, Zeratul himself said so!-

-You do not understand!-Artanis shouted coming closer to Urun and the zealots, who raised their blades.- There is an ancient Xel'Naga alive, running around, wanting to kill us all, to consume everything, and all you can do is just encourage a civil war!? By your own judgement, Urun, who is better?!-he asked.- A man that prefer to think that none of that is happening, sit down in a chamber and discuss all the day just to not agree on nothing with the others or a man that is able to sacrifice everything, including himself, to ensure his race survives!?-

-You have gone too far.-Urun whispered.

He and his zealots jumped to Artanis, but he avoided them. Kerrigan sent a psionic blast and two zealots burst like firecrackers.

-No!-Urun shouted, and then he focused on Sarah.

He made an instantaneous jump to the Queen of Blades and attacked, but for luck Kerrigan managed to get out of the attack range, gaining only a superficial wound.

Artanis killed the rest of the zealots in a moment, then he turned to Urun.

-You are delaying us!-he shouted.- Amon will destroy us all, we must stand together!-

-I do not care about a god that does not exist!-Urun engaged Kerrigan again and blocked Artanis's attack at the same time.

He turned on his axis while jumping. He managed to kick Sarah's face and cut Artanis's helmet.

-You are no rival for me!-he said.- I've been training for decades!-

Kerrigan retreated to the wall, grabbing her face and seeing red because of the blood falling from her forefront.

-And I have defeated the zerg alone!-Artanis shouted.

He kicked Urun's knee and threw an attack, cutting his opponent's arm.

-Ha!-

Urun rolled over the floor, used the wall as booster and jumped away. He fell on his feet while Artanis ran to him.

Both attacked at the same time, and their weapons hit each other's blades.

-Please, brother, stop!-Artanis said.- Do not fight, we must fight the enemy as one!-

-I am doing that.-Urun whispered.

He raised his arms quickly and tried to strike Artanis's face, but his attack was stopped by Kerrigan's wing.

Urun looked at her too late.

Her other wing penetrate his armor from his back and emerged on the other side. Even so, it wasn't a mortal wound. It was just a wound that would have him in the nursery for several days.

Artanis lowered his arms while turning his blades off.

-You traitors…-Urun said.- We will be destroyed by her because of Zeratul's stupidity and you save him.-he said with a great effort.- I do not think I am a bad man compared with you.-and then he fell to the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

-That was not necessary.-Artanis reproached Kerrigan.

-He was about to kill you, what was I supposed to do?-she responded.

-I could have kept fighting.-

-Besides, he'll survive if we don't let him bleed to death.-she finished, indifferently.

-You and Raynor release Zeratul and get him to the Hyperion.-

-To the Hyperion?-Jim asked entering the place.- I assumed you wanted Zeratul to be in your ship.-

-He told me he wanted to be with you two in the Hyperion. I'm leaving with Urun.-Artanis took him in arms.- I will contact you in about one hour or two. Farewell, Raynor.-he made a reverence to Jim.- Farewell, Queen of Blades.-he made another to Sarah.

-Goodbye, Artanis, See you later.-Jim said.- We'll be waiting for you.-

Artanis nodded affirmatively at them and walked away.

Jim and Sarah approached to Zeratul. He was still unconscious. His body was full of bleeding wounds, but none was serious.

-Matt, how can we deactivate the force fields?-Jim asked.

-There should be a computer on your right, boss. Try to use the controls.-

Before he could turn and look, he heard a little explosion. Sarah had destroyed the computer. The force fields went off instantly.

-Done.-she said.- Let's get him out.-

**Please, read and review**


	5. Chapter 4 A weird alliance rises

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 4

A weird alliance rises

Artanis entered his Mothership with Urun in his arms, whispering prayers for him. If Urun died in his hands, the Conclave would finally unleash all their forces over the protoss that didn't think like them.

Mohandar would favor Nahaan, as well as Urun, and for sure Tabrenus and Zekrath would align with Zeratul, as well as him. But that meant civil war. They had to be five for the sixth to be submitted.

Artanis entered the nursery running and he left Urun in a bed. After checking the wounds, a medic started to work over the protoss without asking.

Artanis appreciated that. He wouldn't answer.

-Be careful. He will try to escape when he gets up.-

The medic nodded affirmatively at him.

Artanis ran away, to the Hyperion, willing to see Zeratul waking up.

Zeratul opened his eyes.

He was face up on a bed. His green eyes shined through the darkness of the place. But, to his luck, he wasn't inside Urun's ship anymore.

The roof seemed to be a terran one. Maybe the Dominion had captured him. He feared he had to kill humans to escape, but then the door opened and one person of each race entered. James Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan and Artanis walked to him.

Zeratul sat on the bed. He felt awful. Every muscle he had was stunned. After a moment, he started to feel a prickling all over his body.

He stared at the group in front of him, and then he finally spoke.

-Artanis. At last I have some luck.-

Artanis made a reverence.

-It is my pleasure to help you, master.-

Zeratul nodded at him.

-Raynor.-he said.- I know how you may feel. We can talk now if you want.-

Jim looked at him, then he looked at Sarah and Artanis, telling them, with a pair of full of anger eyes, to leave.

-As you wish.-Artanis agreed.- Master, I will be outside, waiting for you to leave. Shakuras needs us.-

-I will let you know, Artanis.-Zeratul said.

-You sure you don't want me to stay?-Sarah asked Jim while Artanis was leaving the nursery.

-I'm pretty sure, Sarah. Thanks.-

She looked at Zeratul first, trying to read his mind, but she couldn't. Zeratul's mind was closed. He'd always known how to keep his mind safe from the psychics. And not even she was able to overrule his control.

Kerrigan followed Artanis to the door and both left, and it didn't take a moment for Raynor to stop holding himself.

He grabbed Zeratul's neck, knowing the protoss could destroy him whenever he wanted to –but he didn't care-, and he punched him on the face.

-Why!?-he asked shouting, punching him again.- Why have you done this to me!?-two more punches, Zeratul didn't even move.- What have I done to you or your race to make you do this!?-he shouted full-throated.- Why?!-he shouted again, holding the shouting.

Zeratul held on against at least ten more punches and then he suddenly grabbed Raynor's fist.

-Stop!-he said.- I have been acting for the greater good, not selfish purposes!-Zeratul avoided another punch by disappearing and appearing at Raynor's side.

-There's no greater good, you son a bitch!-Jim couldn't hold himself from punching Zeratul again, but he avoided him one more time.

-Of course there is! Do you believe you would be here if it wasn't because of me!? Because I encouraged Kerrigan to control the zerg again!? And if it wasn't for her, you would be dead in the Dominion's prison!-

-I don't care!-Jim ran to him with the intention of grabbing Zeratul from his waist and striking his head on the floor, but he, again, just disappeared.

-That does not mean anyone else thinks like you!-

-Go to hell! You, your prophecy, everything! All I care about right now is Sarah!-

Now Zeratul showed up from the shadows, suddenly pouncing on him, paralyzing Jim on the floor.

-The whole galaxy is on the table!-Zeratul shouted.- Two persons are nothing compared with that! The bigger picture is more important, try to understand!-

Then Jim started to cry in silence.

After a short period of time, Zeratul released him, just to see he was wetting the floor with his tears.

-Please, Raynor. Be cold. See the things from my point of view. My race is in its way to extinction. A civil war is inevitable, and an ancient fallen Xel'Naga…-

-This's always been about that threat, right?-he cried, without moving a muscle.- You know what? You and your prophecy are killing me. You and your prophecy have killed the thing I loved the most. You and your prophecy are killing everything.-

-No, that is not true. I have told you, -he said.- sacrifices must be done to win. To survive.-Zeratul sat on the bed again, looking at him carefully.

-I can't.-he said, standing up.- I can't do that, Zeratul. If you're gonna sacrifice Sarah to win, then don't count on us.-

-Why are you so short?-Zeratul asked.- I can not understand you.-

-Of course you can't!-Jim shouted, walking to him and stopping exactly in front of the protoss that was once his friend.- You protoss and your damn believings! You always look to the "greater good"!-he mocked.- Don't you see that's what's leading you all to extinction?! How many times did you reduce things to maths?-he whispered; Zeratul could feel his ragged breathing.- How many times did you choose to save the sixty percent instead of the hundred percent!?-he suddenly shouted.

-It was the better way!-he responded.- If I would have chosen to save both factions, I would have lost both!-

-No! You don't know what you're saying! I managed to save Sarah and keep General Warfield alive back on Char! I managed to keep the zerg base safe while attacking the Dominion forces and stopping Mengsk from killing the woman I love! I managed to get Sarah out of Char at the same time I was firing to the guys trying to kill her! And you must know this, she had no armor! She was naked! Not even a single shot reached her, and I did all that! You could have let her be human instead of do what you've done! I hate you, Zeratul!-he shouted all that, even with his throat burning because of the effort of screaming so much.- And I will never forgive you.-he finished whispering.- I'ma fight this war. But not for you. Not for the protoss. Not even for the humans. I'ma fight only for Sarah. Because I want her to live as much as possible.-

Zeratul stared at him. After meditating and keeping his thoughts only for himself, Zeratul nodded affirmatively.

-Acknowledge.-he said.

-Now, you gonna tell me what's coming next? Are we gonna unite the protoss? Because, y'know, there's a lot of them worshiping Amon, and they'll never help you. I don't know if you've noticed that, but, y'know what? I DON'T CARE! Go to hell, Zeratul. Once this war finishes, you and me… We're done.-Raynor grabbed his forefront while closing his eyes, filled of anger.- I'm leaving. If you had something else to say, keep it for yourself.-

Zeratul shook his head, disappointed, but he had another chance to handle Raynor. Sarah Kerrigan. If he managed to convince her to help him, Raynor would follow her.

-Tell Kerrigan to come in, please. And come back. I need to talk to both now.-he explained; Zeratul expected Jim to refuse both petitions, but he accomplished the two of them.

Kerrigan and he entered, and Zeratul could see something uniting them. He wasn't able to understand what it was, but he could an almost infinite feedback from one to another. That, he was sure, was because of Kerrigan's psionic abilities. He chose to remain silent about that anyway. That wasn't the time.

-Kerrigan.-he said.- When I left Zerus you were still human. I am glad you managed to survive the process.-

-Not thanks to you, nevertheless.-she said reluctantly.

-Charming as ever.- Zeratul mocked.

-Manipulator as ever.-she returned the mockery.

Zeratul blinked.

-Manipulator?-he wondered.- A little, but…-

-A LITTLE?!-Jim and Sarah shouted at the same time.- Everyone has used me for something!-she complained.- First, the Confederacy used me as their private killer, then Mengsk used me as his personnel weapon, then the Overmind used me, but of course, it doesn't end there, Amon had to use to me, and when I was finally free because of Jim, you came and used me too!-her voice sounded tired and angry; Jim put a hand on her shoulder and stroke it; Raynor was still looking at Zeratul, full of anger.

-Calm down.-Zeratul said.- If we fight each other, we are doomed. We must stand together, as Artanis told Urun. I the help of you both again.-

-I was wondering when you'd say that.-Kerrigan mocked.- What the hell do you need? I'll help you out. I want nothing in return but your help against Amon.-

-Very well.-he acceded.- Now, we have to focus on this: my brothers are fighting because of nothing. There is no reason; they just can not endure each other. They are in chaos.-Zeratul explained.- Nahaan, the leader of the Ara tribe, or, as you two know them, the leader of the Judicators. Mohandar, a Dark Templar brother, is helping Nahaan kill the protoss that are not within their group. Artanis, Tabrenus and Zekrath opposed the civil war, and then Nahaan convinced Urun to join him saying they would retake Aiur. And…-he looked at Kerrigan.- Kill the zerg.-

-Over my dead body.-she said.

-And mine as well.-Raynor added.

-I agree.-Zeratul accorded.- But I would like to find a way where we do not have to fight. If we could manage to convince my people to reach a consensus, the war would stop. For that, five of the six members of the Conclave must agree. I suppose we will align with Zekrath and Tabrenus. Am I right?-

-Gimme information.-Kerrigan asked.

-In one hand, we have three factions: the Akilae warriors, guided by Artanis –I think I do not have to explain how important they are-, the Shelak Tribe, librarians and keepers of the Khaydarin Crystals, guided by Zekrath, –these ones are very important; they know about the Xel'Naga prophecy, they believe it, and more important, they know the sacrifice that must be made and would accept an alliance with the Queen of Blades- and then we have the Furinax Tribe, guided by Tabrenus –these protoss are ships builders; they have rebuilt part of the Golden Armada, but it is still too small to retake Aiur-.-Zeratul then kept silent, to let them give an opinion and then finish the explanation.

-I like this side.-Kerrigan said.

-Agreed.-Raynor said too.- What's in the other hand?-he was talking harshly to Zeratul, but he could endure it.

-In the other hand, we have the Ara Tribe –the executors and judicators- guided by Nahaan, the Auriga Tribe guided by Urun, –these ones steer the ships that are left, but be aware: they do not control the Golden Armada- who is almost dead in Artanis's Mothership's nursery, and Mohandar, the Nerazim leader. You know the Nerazim as the Dark Templars.-he added without containing a face of disgust.

-What's each group looking for?-Kerrigan questioned.- I don't wanna help the bad guys anymore.-

-I am glad to hear that.-Zeratul said.- Nahaan's group seeks to rule over the rest of the protoss, as Mengsk did over the terrans. Mohandar and Urun are helping him only because Nahaan is giving them what they need. If we could manage to convince them both, they would leave Nahaan alone. Mohandar wants the Dark Templars to be alright, and Urun seeks to take Aiur back. That has always been his goal. Instead, Artanis's group seeks to unite the protoss race once and for all by words and understanding and then face Amon. That, for sure, is more important, and noble. Against that, the members of the Ara Tribe have been always looking for their own strengthening. They don't care about anything nor anyone else.-

-Then they must fall.-Kerrigan said.- Count on us. But know this: if your people attempts to kill Jim and/or his crew, you will all die.-she threatened.-Both are promises, Zeratul.-she assured with an anger face.

Zeratul shook his head.

-Tell me something.-he asked.- If by the end of the war Amon and his hybrids end up killing all my brothers, would at least one of you really care?-

Both Jim and Sarah were surprised by the question. They looked at each other, stunned, after watching Zeratul's inexpressive face, and then they did the same.

After a very long while of silence, Zeratul spoke again, tired of waiting.

-Silence is your answer.-he sentenced.- You do not have to respond me. I know the answer. Anyway, I wanted to talk another thing with you two. Kerrigan.-she looked at him.- Excepting Artanis, Zekrath, Tabrenus and Selendis, Artanis's apprentice, all my brothers want to kill you. Because of that, you must let me have a very long talk to explain them the situation. I know they will understand and be able to pull their feelings aside. It should not be hard for them to understand, but even so give me time before you land on Shakuras. Raynor, you may come with me if you wish.-

-Of course I will.-he assured.- I wanna be there.-

-Then I assume it is done.-Zeratul said standing up.- I assume we have now an alliance.-he looked at them both.

The two of them nodded.

-Yes, we have.-she affirmed.- As long as the protoss don't pretend to attack the swarm, Jim or the Raiders.-

The protoss nodded.

-We are not going to betray… Let me say "your trust". You deserve it. Raynor, we need to go to Shakuras right away. The Civil War is about to start if it have not started yet.-Zeratul said.- In the meantime, I need to use the ship's communicator… If you allow me.-he added.

Jim acceded after a moment.

Zeratul then disappeared through the door, and both Jim and Sarah could hear Artanis starting to talk about Urun had awakened and something about Nahaan wanting to annihilate the librarians to steal their Khaydarin Crystals to use them against their enemies.

Sarah lowered his head, looking at the floor, thinking in what they were about to do. She never expected the protoss to accept her help, but there they were.

_Needing_ her.

-Sarah?-Jim asked; she raised her eyes.

-Yes?-

-Um… Well, now I feel awkward, ha. And I thought I knew what that was.-Raynor snorted.- I'ma go sleep now. It's been… Like three days since I slept last time, and…-

-And you want me to be there.-she completed.

-Well, yeah.-he decided.- I mean, it's not a completely unknown thing, we've done it before. Y'know, before New Gettysburg…-

-A hell of a night.-she said.- You were like dead in the morning.-she joked with a smile.

-I assure you I wasn't. I could've keep moving if you wouldn't have said "Please, stop, you are hurting me" like a virgin in her first time.-he returned the jape.

-Are you testing me?-she asked naughtily, going closer.

But Jim suddenly stopped and became tense.

-Oh, I… Don't…-

She then felt his mind and understood what was happening.

-This may sound weird to you, but it is still possible. Let me say that is you don't fell sure or safe or anything just let me know and I'll stop. I… Understand what you are feeling right now. Your doubts and fears. There's no necessity of doing it.

Jim suddenly felt his mouth dried. He could feel how hot his body, but fear won this time. He shook his head.

-I… Can't. Sorry.-

Sarah lowered her head again. It wasn't clear if she was disappointed or disgusted, but obviously she understood.

-It's alright, Jim. I'd be scared too. But still if you want company, I have nothing to do for now.-

-My stateroom isn't far. Just at thirty feet.-

Once in his stateroom, both were laid in bed close to each other. Both were looking fixedly at each other's eyes. And none of them could resist, of course.

The last thing Raynor thought about?

"Fear can go to hell."

Alright people, for now this is as far as I will go. I know this is an M rated fic, but as someone intelligent said: Give time to the time and you'll have the better things. Okay, that isn't true, that's what I say. And sometimes it's a lie xD

Now, seriously, I will go further next times, this one is up to your imagination.

Please read and review. Thank you all.

**Please, read and review**


	6. Chapter 5 2 parts (Zeratul and Valerian)

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 5

Part 1: A meeting with the Hierarchy Members

When the Hyperion reached Shakuras orbit, Zeratul was already in the bridge, expecting the communicator to beep. Artanis had told Zeratul to let him land first and let Zekrath and Tabrenus know that they were coming in a human battle cruiser with the Queen of Blades aboard.

That had happened an hour ago.

But still, he was not becoming impatient. Instead, he was becoming curious. Curious about how much Raynor and the Queen of Blades were close to each other. But deep inside him, he had never cared about that. Yes, Raynor was his friend, and so was Sarah Kerrigan now, but he cared more about his brothers.

Also, deep inside him, he was hurt. He would care if the terrans were wiped out, he would care if the zerg were wiped out… Well, a bit less, but he would.

Zeratul asked himself if the answer was "yes", "no", "not at all", "kiss my ass" –like some terrans had told him in the past-, "of course, I'd take revenge"… But he could not find a good answer. Especially because he was thinking about the answer of a very angry woman and a man who would do anything for her. Conclusion? Everything was up to Kerrigan's answer.

He sighed, tired of thinking about that.

-Um… Zeratul?-a voice said.

Zeratul turned his head to look. Matthew Horner was staring at him, as if he was trying to ask the protoss something.

-Yes, human?-he asked.

-I was wondering…-Matt said going closer.- After the death of the Overmind, Jim told me Tassadar did something similar to what Adun did to protect the Dark Templars. I mean, the two of them used both Khalai and Void energies to do something.-Zeratul nodded and kept listening.- Adun died then, and so did Tassadar. But… I was told none of them really died. My question is: is it possible we find them?-

Zeratul blinked, his eyes disappeared for a second, and then he looked at Shakuras again, thinking.

-Perhaps.-he said.- But we do not know where nor when they went. They can be either in the future or in the past. But dismiss the past. If they would have gone to the past, we would know it.-Zeratul stared at a big red blur in the surface of his planet.- That question is a question I have been doing to myself. If any of them is here, be sure of this: they will appear.-

-Do you hear what you're saying?-Matt suddenly asked.- Think about it, Adun and Tassadar in the same place, in the time we most need warriors like them.-

-And do you know where can we start to look?-Zeratul asked turning his face to Matt.- Because if you do, I will be glad to go.-

-Hey, I was just talking.-Matt shrugged.

-Yes, I see.-Zeratul said.- That would be good anyway. Now it is my turn to ask.-he added after a while.

-Ask away.-Matt acceded.

-What have made Raynor believe Kerrigan is fully in our side now?-

-Oh, a hell of a question. When we speak about that woman, and when it comes from my boss, I usually don't listen to what he says. But for example: when she helped us out releasing Jim, she gave him the chance of killing her. My boss told me she'd told him that she'd let him down. As you saw, he didn't shoot. Later, when she assaulted Korhal, she acceded to sacrifice thousands of zergs just to make sure no civilian died. And this last thing made the crew give her a chance to be forgiven: when Jim put her in command of two unites –when we fought Urun-, she made sure there were no casualties sending them back to the ship.-

Zeratul processed the information and nodded.

-Very well. That has to be enough.-

-Enough for what?-Matt suddenly asked.

-Enough to convince my people that she is not going to betray us again.-

And then the communicator beeped. Matt went to it and answered. Zeratul approached too, waiting for the connection to establish.

Artanis's face appeared after a moment. Zekrath and Tabrenus were at his side, staring at Matt.

-Greetings, Matthew Horner.-Artanis greeted, making a reverence.- I wish to speak to my master.-

Zeratul came up into the screen and the three protoss made a reverence again.

-Master Zeratul.-Artanis said.- Our brothers are ready for your landing. They have been told of Kerrigan's intention and Raynor's help. They will accept their presence, but an explanation is needed. I would have told them it myself, but I thought you would like to do it yourself.-he explained, and Zeratul nodded.

-I do.-he said.- Brothers, what exactly do you want to know?-

-Can we be sure that Kerrigan will not attack us again?-Zekrath said.- I know about the prophecy, I know we need her, but how can we know she will not turn against us when Amon is beaten? In case we win over him.-

-Well, you two have to know some things…-

After explaining them what Matt had told him moments ago, Zekrath and Tabrenus nodded to each other and to Zeratul.

-We will help you, Zeratul, but we will remain doubting of her. At least, until the matter is done and we see how she reacts.-

-Acknowledged, brothers. Our alliance is growing. We represent a bigger threat to Amon now. That, is exactly why we must remain in the shadows for now. We must fight this war through words as much as possible. Our casualties benefit Amon.-

-Understood, Zeratul.-

Matt heard Jim's stateroom's door opening, and when he looked at it, he saw Kerrigan and him getting out. He wondered what they've done through all the hours the travel to Shakuras had taken. He pushed his ideas away. They were too mad.

Both approached to them, and when Kerrigan showed up at Zeratul's side, Zekrath and Tabrenus became tense. Instead, Artanis made a reverence.

-Kerrigan… Raynor…-he greeted.- I have told you, brothers. You have nothing to fear from them. But it is in your right to refuse helping us.-

-Queen of Blades, I want to ask you something.-Tabrenus said, speaking for first time in the short meeting.- How can you assure us you will not betray us as you did the last time?-

-I can't.-she responded.- The only thing you have is my word. I can't ask for your trust. I want to earn it someway. If you can think in something, let me know.-

Both Zekrath and Tabrenus remained silent for a while.

-That kindness is…-Tabrenus started.

-Unexpected.-Zekrath decided.- And weird, coming from you. We will let you know if there is anything we need. But you may start by giving us resources. We are surrounded by Nahaan's forces. Well, not exactly Nahaan's forces.-he added looking at Zeratul.- Mohandar's forces.-

-Yes, I have been told of Mohandar's alliance with Nahaan. I can not believe it. He seemed to be a good leader.-

-And he was, at least for the Nerazims.-Zekrath answered.- Something must have happened, Mohandar would not betray us knowing the prophecy.-

-How did all this start?-Raynor inquired.- I mean, why are you in Civil War?-

Artanis spoke first.

-Because I told the Hierarchy to help Zeratul and Nahaan, as well as Urun, started to say that my master had gone mad and that he was a traitor because he had brought back the Queen of Blades. I tried to explain them the situation, but they did not hear me. I think Nahaan is manipulating Urun by saying they will retake Aiur. But Mohandar… That must be very deeper than just words.-

-Maybe it has something to do with Raszagal's death.-Raynor pointed.- Maybe Nahaan is using that against us, and of course, every Dark Templar agrees.-

-An intelligent point.-Zeratul agreed.- Raszagal was our pride and hope. Nahaan might be using it, it makes sense.-he turned to Sarah.- Our hate for you became very much stronger when I had to kill Raszagal. I was able to ignore it, but I do not think my brothers can… For the moment.-

-Then they will not help us.-Artanis concluded.- Unless they understand what is on the table, but I do not believe it is possible.-

Zekrath and Tabrenus stared at Sarah, expecting an answer.

-What?-she said.- I can't do nothing. What's done, it's done. But if it means something to you, I am sorry. That wasn't me. I didn't kill Raszagal. Amon did it.-

-Yes, that is what Artanis told us.-Tabrenus said with a not so convinced tone.- Well… I am giving a second chance, Queen of Blades.-

-So am I.-Zekrath added.

-I know you are not going to let us down.-Artanis assured.

Kerrigan, for the first time in her whole life, felt really responsible of what was gonna happen to the protoss.

-By the way, Artanis.-Jim asked.- What happened to Urun?-

-I still have him in my nursery. What should I do, master?-he questioned Zeratul, who turned his face to him.

-We can not let him go. He has seen Kerrigan, he knows she is with us. If he manages to scape, he will warn Nahaan and Mohandar, and then, someway, Amon will know and will come before the expected.-

-Then he must remain imprisoned.-Artanis declared.- I think our meeting has no other purpose. We have agreed to work together.-

-The same.-Tabrenus said.

-We should let our brothers know.-Zekrath added.- As soon as possible.-

-Then go.-Zeratul finished.- Go, and make sure they all understand the situation. We need everyone on our side.-

-Farewell, partners.-Artanis said.

-Farewell, Zeratul.-Zekrath and Tabrenus greeted.- Queen of Blades… Raynor…-they added later.

After that, the screen turned black. The connection had been cut off. Kerrigan took a deep breath and looked at Zeratul.

-Now what?-

-Now we land.-he said.

-Is it that simple?-Matt asked.

-Yes.-Zeratul answered.- The Golden Armada is not in orbit. I have been looking for the ships, but there is no one.-

-Then go, Matt.-Jim decided.- We have to be there as soon as possible.-

Part 2: First step for Valerian to be in the throne

The civilians were staring at him. The majority of them didn't even know Mengsk had a son. The notice of that, in fact, he had one, was disturbing. And now, that blond kid was in power. The question came up almost instantly.

Was Valerian different from his father?

Well, the answer to that question was definitively yes. Mengsk wouldn't have evacuated the whole city to protect the civilians from the Zergs and Raynor's Raiders. Valerian did so. The rumors said he had contacted the Queen of Blades and told her to wait.

But if that was truth, then Valerian wasn't better than his father. What Mengsk had done on Tarsonis was almost the same. Back there, Arcturus had used a psi-disruptor to use the zerg to destroy the Confederate capital.

But there was this other matter: Raynor himself had shown up during the fight, and he had supported the zerg.

That meant the man who had ruined Arcturus Mengsk was working alongside with Valerian, and seeing what they had done back on Char months ago, that lead to think both were now working with the Queen of Blades.

There were very much to think about and a very short time to do it that the people just couldn't.

They were going mad, asking each other what they thought, controlled by fear, fear of Valerian, fear of he was like his father, or worst.

But he had helped the civilians. And then, the cycle started again. Valerian's help, Queen of Blades, Raynor, Valerian and Raynor working together, the three of them working together… It didn't make any sense.

Valerian had said he would talk to the people in a few moments, when he finishes speaking to someone. That will be time of the answers, explanations and understanding.

But still, what would the people do if Valerian just said: "Yes, I'm working with a rebel and a murderer, but it doesn't matter, I did it to help you all out."

In any event, people were going to be in chaos.

Mengsk had died, his son was taking his place, the Queen of Blades was back in action, Jim Raynor was helping her –or maybe he just helped her defeat Mengsk-…

But then there was this third matter: the Queen of Blades had allowed Valerian to save the civilians.

She could just attack and let them all die… But she didn't. That was… Unexpected? Good? What was it? The people didn't find a word. They were still so stunned that they couldn't think much about a thing without starting to think in that again.

Craziness.

That's what was happening. The people had gone mad. They couldn't find an answer to their questions, so they chose to get mad. That, for sure, was much easier than think and find a good answer to all their questions.

As always, they let the question for another person to answer. That person, they hoped, was Valerian.

He finally showed up an hour later, wearing his red cape and his black uniform. His aspect was a copy of his father's.

But the people hoped he wasn't. Still, they weren't going to endure tyrants anymore. If Valerian proved to be like his father or worst, they would all kill him.

-People!-he said after a short moment.- I know the doubts of yours! If I said I'm not like my father, you wouldn't believe me, but I wasn't planning to say that! As you know, my father has died, and the throne now belongs to me because of the system!-

The people shouted in disagreement, clearly unwilling him to rule. But Valerian was expecting, and he actually had a plan to follow.

-But!-he said.- Neither I want to take the power for nor I can leave this problem to another!-he explained.- Millions of houses are destroyed, millions died today, and millions are suffering because of that! I am willing to fix all that, if you allow me.-he added.

-Your damn father said the same words!-a person shouted.

-I know.-Valerian moaned to the microphone attached to his chest.- I intend to be better. What I'm saying is true. I will answer every question you may have, and if the explanations are not enough, then I will leave as I showed up.-

-Very well.-another person said going closer to him.- Will you let me go up there?-

-Of course.-

A soldier approached to help the civilian, but Valerian stopped him and got on his knees to help the guy.

The simple fact that he got on his knees to help the man himself was something good. Arcturus would've just made a soldier help instead of getting on his knees. People believed Mengsk's ego was too high.

-First off, are you really Mengsk's son?-

-Yes.-Valerian nodded.- I am.-

-Did Mengsk really use the zerg to destroy the Confederacy?-the man first asked.

Most of the people whispered saying that was already answered, but the guy added then that some people didn't believe it.

-He did.-Valerian agreed.- He used the zerg to destroy the Confederacy Capital, Tarsonis. Right after that, the protoss attempted to help both the Confederacy and my father by getting them out of the planet. But Mengsk ordered Sarah Kerrigan to kill the protoss before they did something. Kerrigan managed to kill 'em all in New Gettysburg, a space station. And there, the zerg overwhelmed her forces and apparently killed her. Kerrigan was declared K.I.A. (Killed In Action).-

-Ok, Valerian.-the man said.- And that's why Kerrigan, who we know as the Queen of Blades, had killed him hours ago?-

-Yes, that is the reason.-Valerian agreed again.- Her hate for my father comes from there. He used her and then left her to the will of the zerg. James Raynor, until then a former ally of my father, looked for her on the space station, and even in Tarsonis's surface, but he found nothing. Sometime later, she was reborn as the Queen of Blades. And you all know what happened from there to the present.-he finished.

-Now comes the worst part. You said yourself your father used the zerg to finally beat the Confederacy.-

-Yes.-Valerian assured.

-How can we be sure you didn't do the same now?-

Valerian didn't even stare at him. He just took a deep breath and said:

-I knew you'd come to me with that argument. I have nothing but Kerrigan's and Raynor's word to refuse it. And I know you won't believe them, given the circumstances. But as you all saw months ago, Raynor has always been against my father, I'm sure you all know that. And about Sarah Kerrigan… It's a long story. Will you hear, people?-all the heads in his vision nodded.- Then this is how all this started: the Ghost Academy one day found Sarah Kerrigan, a girl with an immense psionic potential when she accidentally killed her own mother. She didn't know about his psionic powers, and emotions can be very devastating for psionic people. She also damaged her father's brain. Practically, she killed them both. The Ghost Academy trained her in a not very comfortable way. At the age of eight, she had beaten every exam on the Academy. The details are more than just horrific, and I will skip them. All you need to know is that she suffered things that any human being should have to endure. When Angus Mengsk, my grandfather, declared Korhal to be a world free from the Confederacy, they sent their best agent: Kerrigan. She killed my grandfather, something that made my father want blood for the blood spilled. Basically, my father always wanted to kill her, because he knew she was responsible for my grandfather's death. Instead of killing her himself, he used her potential saying he had freed her from the Confederacy's control –as you all know, the Ghosts have implants, through which they can be controlled- by destroying her implant. And that was truth. She was free. She told my father she was sorry, that she couldn't do what she wanted to do. My father told her, in response, that it didn't matter. It was all a lie. Back on New Gettysburg, when the Confederacy was finally beaten, he left her at the will of the zerg. And then she became the Queen of Blades. But, a while before New Gettysburg, she met James Raynor. Both of them fell in love, and that love is still present. Yes, I know what you're thinking, step the ideas aside, please. Let me reach my point. As you know, Kerrigan was disinfested because Raynor went to Char and used an artifact. An artifact that is gone. Raynor took it with him. Returning to the last matter, as you can remember, my father said publically Raynor had been executed. Kerrigan believed it, and this caused her to go into a rampage of revenge. If I wouldn't have found out that Raynor was still alive, she would have killed everyone in her way, it's true. But she did not. Even when he told her they were done because of her second infestation, she didn't become a complete monster again. And let me say it is true. I beg her for your lives. I was in the Hyperion when she attacked. But it is also true I didn't ask her to strike Augustgrad. I know you are not going to believe me, so I have brought this man here. Lieutenant Horace, please, come.-a black man with his arm wounded went to Valerian's side.-This man served with General Warfield.-he explained.- He's gonna tell you all what happened back on Char when Kerrigan' counter attack took place.-

The man swallowed saliva while seeing all the people's eyes fixed at him.

-She first attacked us without mercy. The zerg were everywhere. Everywhere you shoot, you hit a zerg, but there was always another to take the place the dead one had left. During the fight, Kerrigan told Warfield many times to leave the planet, saying that if we agreed to leave, she would spare us all. Her offering was truth. Why do I say this? By the end of the fight, we were overwhelmed, and General Warfield called to retreat. It was too late, anyway. The zerg flyers were waiting for us. I turned the communicator on and talked to General Warfield, but all I heard was this…

"Kerrigan" Warfield said with hate. "You listen to me. I have three shuttles packed with men too injured to ever be a threat to you. Husbands. Fathers. You let those shuttles go. You hear me?" Warfield coughed then, making a great effort not to expulse his lungs.

"General, we're surrounded! There's no way out!" I said.

"You bitch." Warfield said. "You're not even human anymore. You betrayed us all. For what? Petty revenge?" then I heard efforts, great efforst, as if the General was trying to stand up. "How many innocents have you killed? How many more have to die?" and then he said the thing that detonated Kerrigan's anger. "What if Raynor could see you right now?

I heard Kerrigan was then using her psionics, and it sounded as if she was breaking the General. And then it happened. It was as if she had touched my mind, but I'm pretty sure she didn't notice she had. I saw the scene. Her eyes were closed, and her face had an expression of… some kind of regret. She was regretting General's death. Then she raised her face, now filled of sadness. I noticed then that she didn't want to kill Warfield. And then she left. Back on the shuttle, I could hear my partners shouting to my communicator some things like these: "General! The zerg pulled back! It's a miracle! We're going to make it! …General! …General?"

-I didn't tell them what I had seen.-Lieutenant Horace continued.- When we arrived here, the Ghosts took us into the Academy and made tests. The soldier's memories were wiped out. Mines didn't. They ran test on my brain to see if I was being controlled, but I wasn't. I have the inform right here, to support what I've been saying.-

Lieutenant Horace gave the papers to the civilian in Valerian's other side to let them read it aloud.

The people didn't say a thing after hearing the same from the civilian's mouth. They were pretty excited with all that news. The Queen of Blades was… On their side? Not exactly, but by what Valerian had said, she would be.

-General Warfield was a man of honor, different from the rest of the Dominion's Generals.-the Lieutenant finished.- Even so, he had a serious arrogance problem. And that was the reason for him to fail. Well, we would have failed anyway, but if he hadn't had that problem, most of my men would be still alive, and let's not talk about the rest of the soldiers. But still, I am willing to see what's going on from another point of view. I fought alongside Raynor back on the assault of Char. I am willing to see the things from HIS point of view. I am with Valerian in this. If Raynor, and Kerrigan, trust him, so do I. Raynor had proven to be worthy of my trust back on Char, as well as his Raiders. And Kerrigan… Well, we'll see about her.-

Now that the truth had been told, Valerian breathed in peace. His task was almost done. Now, all he had to do was to rebuild the army and replace every Officer, Commander, Lieutenant, Captain and General that was once loyal to his father.

And that HAD to happen. Quickly. Because if it hadn't, then the galaxy would be doomed.

**Please, read and review**


	7. Chapter 6 Avoiding the Civil War…For now

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Chapter 6

Avoiding the Civil War… For now

Amon scratched the wall.

His anger was limitless. The Queen of Blades had been freed from his control and had reborn with free will about two months ago, and he didn't get the chance to retake his control over her.

Now, the zerg, his most difficult enemies to beat, were against him instead of on his side. The protoss were aware of the real threat, but still some of them were willing to kill Kerrigan. If they just did it, then he would have things easier. By other side, Valerian, Arcturus's son, had started to earn the people's trust.

He had underestimated Zeratul's will. Most of the plan, for not saying the entire plan, had gone to hell.

And Duran… Duran had died. He had been fool enough to believe he could defeat the Queen of Blades alone. Maybe he could have achieved his goal, but it was because of Alexei Stukov that he couldn't. And now, Terrans and Zerg were working together. If Zeratul managed to convince the Hierarchy to ally with them, then his hybrids were not enough powerful... Yet.

But desperation could be a great ally to him.

He had recovered the data of the job Duran had been doing, what meant he didn't care at all about Duran's death. Since Duran had made it into the Möebius foundation and became its leader, things had been going very good. Now, with Valerian knowing about the trick and Raynor supporting him… That was very bad.

James Raynor… The name made his hate grow more and more. He was more than just a pain in the ass.

Many times, Amon had tried to destroy him, but he never managed to. Back on Char after Kerrigan was born as the Queen of Blades, he wanted the human to suffer, but it was a mistake to let him go. During the Brood War, he killed Raynor's closest friend to make him be overwhelmed by hate and be reckless, but the human could hold himself in time. And then, when Raynor attacked Char the last year, the artifact of his own kind fully charged exactly when he had gathered an army strong enough of to wipe Raynor out of Char's face. And then he lost control of Kerrigan. But by that way, he had been able to come back to do the job himself. A month later, he lost total control of the zerg swarm, and Raynor and Kerrigan allied. Now, they were doing well in allying with the protoss.

Amon screamed in fury. He had planned everything, he had considered every condition, and, even so, he had been caught off guard. The overconfidence in himself had made him an easy target for Zeratul's mind.

He wasn't going to commit the same mistake again.

The new plan was to lead the protoss to a civil war to weaken them enough to be destroyed in a single strike. He intended to make Zeratul kill Nahaan, Mohandar and Urun, or to make the three last named kill Zeratul, Zekrath, Tabrenus and Artanis.

-Master.-Nahaan told him.- I sense Zeratul is here on Shakuras. I have come, as you commanded.-

-You are doing well.-Amon answered.- Make sure he starts a war against you. And kill your brothers. Make no mistakes.-

-Consider the matter handled, Master.-

-Do not dare you let me down, Nahaan.-Amon warned.- I want this meeting of you to be the bloodiest you have ever had.-

-My brothers…-

-Do not worry.-Amon said.- Both Urun and Mohandar, and their tribes, are under my command.-

-Understood, my Master. I will serve you well.-

He didn't answer. He didn't want to.

Amon had taken control over half of the protoss's minds of Shakuras. Nahaan, Mohandar, Urun and their respective tribes were under his will. He had tried control the whole protoss race, but the librarians, the Shelaks, had the Khaydarin Crystals protecting their free will, and the builders… They have too many electric pulses in their mind, enough to confuse him. In the state he was right then, he wasn't able to see clearly in their minds. Artanis, Zekrath and Selendis had some of those crystals, which didn't allow him to take control over them. Tabrenus was the leader of the builders, and his mind was also overwhelmed of electric pulses. And Zeratul… His mind was close and strong enough to resist his strength. Because of which, Zeratul was the first in the list. He will be the first in dying.

Amon smiled while thinking that. He imagined how to kill Zeratul. He would crush him.

Zeratul, Artanis, Zekrath and Tabrenus had left to meet up with the other Hierarchs. The four of them expected the situation to go bad, knowing there was a little chance to avoid a bloodbath, but also knowing the chance was very little.

The protoss in the camp were always trying to avoid Kerrigan.

They had been told not to harm her. They believed Zekrath and Tabrenus when the prophecy was told. Most of the protoss believed it, in fact. But still, they seemed to prefer killing her before allying with her. She was still a killer for them, even for the Furinax and Shelak, but they were up for the test of enduring her.

The two tribes had agreed on something: they wanted to live. And like Tassadar had shown them almost five years ago, some traditions must be broken to ensure survival. They didn't care about justice when it came to survival. When Dark Prelate Zeratul told them to trust the Queen of Blades once again, all they thought was this: "Our ancestors did not trust Adun, and they were wrong. We did not trust Tassadar and Zeratul, and we were wrong. We will not commit the same mistake again."

Besides, for them, things were very simple: they ally with the Queen of the zerg and take their chances in the war, or they kill her and get extinct.

They had chosen to take their chances with the zerg.

Even so, they were still filled of fear. They feared what she would do once Amon is dead. They feared she would tear them all apart. But, like Artanis said when they argued that, "There was no ensuring of that would happen."

Raynor was worth of their trust, given that he helped them many times, even risking himself most of those times. He and Preator Fenix were friends until the last one was killed during the Brood War.

Those dark times were hopeless. All the protoss could do then was resist. When the zerg managed to use the portal connecting Aiur and Shakuras, they thought death had come to take 'em all.

But the light shined again.

With the help of two of the most powerful Khaydarin Crystals, Dark Prelate Zeratul and Executor Artanis, managed to use the Xel'Naga temple's energies to wipe the zerg out of Shakuras in a single strike.

But even knowing they could kill the Queen of Blades by just using the temple again, they were very tense.

Most of the protoss there had lost friends by her hand, but they had to make an effort. If Raynor, Artanis and Zeratul were trusting her again, they weren't going to oppose them. The three were very respectable people, and they deserved to be heard.

Despite the fact every protoss there was trying to get away from her, Sarah and Raynor had chosen to walk a bit around the camp before Zeratul and Artanis came back from the meeting with the other Hierarchs.

They had been walking all over the camp, and they finally got inside the Nexus, where no protoss would attempt to enter. They had to talk about some things.

-And… After the breakout of the Moros… What did you do?-she asked.

-Actually nothing. I just got back to the Hyperion and went to the nursery. I… Was in shock. I never expected you to do such a thing… By your own will.-

Sarah's eyes looked down, at the floor, clearly sad.

-I thought you were dead. All I wanted was revenge on the man who had taken everything away from me. Mengsk.-

-Couldn't you sense me?-

-As a human, I wasn't strong enough. And as this, something was blocking me. Put yourself in my place, Jim. Wouldn't you've done the same?-

-I think so.-he answered after a while.

-And that pleases me. Yet it is my entire fault. I was not strong enough to resist the temptation of taking revenge. I failed you.-she had started speaking aloud, and when she finished, she did it moaning.

Jim looked at her sadly, as if he was willing to say it was true, but he didn't say a thing. The man just kept the silence, and then looked at the sky.

The clouds of Shakuras were the darkest ones he had ever seen. The planet was a very good representation of the people that lived there. The Dark Templars. The agents of the Void. The strongest protoss.

-You didn't. I failed.-he assured; Raynor lowered his eyes to hers.- I should've fought Nova off and made my way to you so we…-

-Jim.-she said putting a hand in his cheek.- It wasn't your fault. You know eventually I'd had to become the zerg leader again… Because without me to oppose him, Amon would rule the zerg, as he did in the Overmind's vision.-

-Amon.-he said harshly.- Always Amon. Is he the center of the universe, perhaps?-

-I hate him too. But the threat is real. I fought one of his minions back on the Skygeirr Station. Guess who.-Raynor shrugged in responde.- Narud. He was actually a shape shifter.-

-Narud.-Raynor said.- Why am I not surprised?-

-This scar right here?-she pointed a white line in her abdomen.- He did this to me. But it meant his death.-

-That… Is a mortal wound. The bleeding should've killed you, how…?-

-Stukov carried me back to the Leviathan in time. Along Zagara and Izsha, he cured me. I owe them my life.-

-Thank God.-

She stopped then, staring at him.

-You know… Now that you named God… It's not thanks to him. All the good things I have… I don't owe him that. I owe _you_ that.-

-Sarah, you don't have to…-

-Yet I want to.-she replied, taking his hands, knowing her claws were sharp enough to cut them off of his arms, so she did it carefully.- I love you. I would show you how much I do, -she said getting closer.- but there is no way while I'm this, we… Discovered it yesterday. Hell, no one in my bloody life ever made me feel like you did. And like you still do. When I thought you were dead, I was really a monster. I… Want you to know I annihilated an entire protoss world…-she said slowly and with bated breath, making sure no one was hearing.- I killed General Warfield. I…-a tear fell from her eye.- I consumed enough zerg for two lives… I… I… I am a monster. You now know why I failed you. And why I'm still failing. And then you came back… It was a light in the darkness… My light in the darkness.-she couldn't control her eyes anymore, and two lines started to furrow her cheeks.- I… Suffered so much… That when I found you and you said what you said… My heart finally broke. And then you saved my life again!-she said shakily.- You stopped Mengsk from killing me… And my love for you did nothing but grow. Now, like I said back on the Moros, you are the only one who ever believed in me. Now that you know everything I have done, I need to ask, do you still do so?-

Jim had been listening carefully, as he always had when Sarah wanted him to hear her. He wasn't surprised, to be honest. He expected all that. Even so, he felt another great burden in his back, which, truth be said, was almost broken.

-Yes, I do.-he assured.- Don't blame you for that, you…-

-Amon didn't control me.-

-I wasn't gonna say that. I was about to say I'd have done the same. Forget all that, Sarah. You are what you are now. The past… Doesn't matter. We're together in this, whatever the situation comes up with. We may not know what we're up against, but I am pretty sure we can face it. Together.-

She smiled. A true smile. One of those she almost never let appears. And Jim was sure he was the only that had ever seen them.

-I love you, James Raynor-she repeated, passing her arms around his chest.

-I love you too, Sarah Kerrigan.-

Zeratul, along with Artanis, entered the Hierarchy Chamber. The Citadel itself was enormous. Taller than five Omegalisks together, and wider than three Thors, the Citadel stood proudly in the middle of Talematros, the Dark Templar Capital City.

The two protoss had let Urun go after Artanis's medics had brainwashed Urun's memories. Both Artanis and Zeratul had agreed on they would do whatever it takes to unite the protoss and ally them all with Kerrigan and Raynor.

And Zeratul knew something else Artanis did not: if their brothers attempted to kill Sarah Kerrigan, Raynor would kill them all.

And he was very capable.

He and Artanis passed through a door, and the two stone guardians at the sides of the inside the chamber stared at them. For some strange reason, they let Zeratul pass. The Nerazim remained quiet a moment, looking at them.

The stone guardians were huge, strong enough to destroy the Xel'Naga Temple there on Shakuras, but they were useless in combat if their opponents weren't of their height.

He reached Artanis, and they finally entered the Hierarchy Chamber.

Nahaan, Mohandar, Urun, Zekrath and Tabrenus were there, sat on their chairs, in silence, waiting for Artanis to arrive, given he had summoned a meeting, and now, for some unknown reason, Zeratul, the protoss that encouraged Sarah Kerrigan to become the Queen of Blades once again, had come too.

-Greetings, brothers.-Artanis said; Zeratul took a step forward, with his eyes raised and his fists clenched.

Amon smiled. Zeratul had bitten the bait.

While Nahaan, Mohandar and Urun were really surprised, Zekrath and Tabrenus did their best to seem to be so.

-This meeting will be shorter than the others.-Zeratul said; he didn't even say hello.

-Prelate Zeratul.-Mohandar said.- You were once respected by all of us, the most respected protoss, but now you are nothing but a murderer, given you brought the Queen of Blades back! How dare you come here!?-

Zeratul didn't have eyebrows, but if he had ones, he'd have raised them.

-The meaning of my arrival is the one you want to give to it.-

-What is your purpose to be here now?-Nahaan asked directly to Zeratul.- I do not believe you are in a tour.-

-That is not wrong.-the Nerazim responded, walking to the center of the Chamber; Artanis made his way to his chair, right in front of the door, in silence.- I have a purpose to be here for, yes. It is my will to unite the protoss tribes with the Tal'Darim and the remaining protoss all across the galaxy. This is why I am here. I need your help, my brethren.-

-And how are you planning to do such a thing?-Tabrenus said; he and Zekrath had to show themselves as surprised as the others were.- Because the Tal'Darim had been hostiles to us all since their very beginning, and the other tribes… Let us just say they are not willing to come with us.-he finished.

-I know of all that.-Zeratul agreed.- Even so, we have to try. Amon's threat is real, and he is now alive once again. I do not know how our fathers killed him millenniums ago, but I intend to find a way to do so once again.-

-Are you?-Zekrath asked.- The information our fathers left is poor. So poor, for example, that all we know about the Khaydarin Crystals is that they are to be used as energy sources and to keep memories.-

-Yet so I will try. Do you prefer to low the head and wait for death to reach us all?-

-It is known for us what you did, Zeratul.-Urun said; Artanis looked at him, but he said nothing.- You went into a voluntary exile after killing Raszagal because of Kerrigan's manipulations, –and I am not saying it was not necessary, because it was- and now you just go there and encourage her to become a monster again?-

Zeratul shook his head.

-The Queen of Blades is not a monster any longer. She now has free will and knows she must pay for her crimes during the Brood War. Matt Horner, a companion of our trustworthy friend James Raynor, told me so.-

-James Raynor has been corrupted by the Queen of Blades.-Nahaan argued.- He is no longer the man that once help us destroy the Overmind. The Great Tassadar would say so and that we have to kill the Queen of Blades as well.-

Zeratul stared at Nahaan for a short moment, so short that no one noticed his looking.

-For you, Tassadar had unusual ways, but also effective ones. I am pretty sure he would consider this: allying with Kerrigan and Raynor means the salvation of our entire race. In fact, if you agree on following me back to Aiur, I will show you six where Tassadar is. Because _he is not dead_.-

-What are you proposing, Zeratul?-Urun asked in a careful tone.

-I am proposing we ask the Queen of Blades for a vote of confidence.-

-Do you believe she would accept?-Tabrenus wanted to know.

-I think so, yes.-

The following silence was what Zeratul had been looking for. And he had managed to find it. Now, with Tabrenus and Zekrath on his side, Artanis knowing what to do, Urun's desire of retaking Aiur from the zerg, and Mohandar's trust in him, he had the five votes to ignore the sixth one.

Amon thought about it. Tassadar was still alive? Perhaps. He had done the same Adun did, and Adun didn't die. Neither Tassadar nor Adun had gone to the Khala once dead. This was the perfect way for him to know the fate of both warriors.

Amon made Urun and Mohandar agree with Zeratul, and Nahaan deny. He had taken a longer way, but both Tassadar and Adun represented a great threat for his plan. He had to make sure they were dead. And if they were not…

He would kill them if so.

**Please, read and review**


End file.
